Uriel
}} Uriel is a character featured in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Biography Uriel is an Angel who fought in the Elder Wars. After losing his mother, he wanted to get her back, so he manipulated Anastasya to kill her father so that she can be used as a hosting body to his mother. He blamed the Faceless for the event and sent Kiril and Sarah to Sheogh, where they would perform a ritual to cleanse the darkness. However, Anastasya learned his plans and defeated him. He came to the emperor and allowed the demons to kill him, as he broke the oath to protect the Griffin family. In his defeat, Anastasya used the same method that he used on her, forcing him to leave himself defenseless against the Demons, getting gruesomely ripped to shreds. Uriel does not actually appear in Might & Magic X: Legacy, but his actions during the Elder Wars play an important part of the plot; reforms enacted by the Empress Gwendolyn Falcon of the Agyn Peninsula (first and foremost, separating the authority of the church from that of the state, seeing as blindly following an angel was a mistake) cause many of "the more conservative" nobles to object, causing political upheaval and threats of succession, leading to the current crisis. In the coming centuries, many nobles and citizens of the Empire became wary of the angels, as Uriel's actions broke the trust that was forged between the empire and the angels, now most angels aid the empire unofficially through the Church of Light. Though Uriel intended to use the Celestials and Seraphs to restart the Elder Wars, the empire gained new soldiers and champions. However, as they are the result of the fusion of angel and human soul, the revelation caused great unrest in the empire, but with the reign of Gwendoyln Falcon, instead of answering to the angelic host they answer exclusively to the imperial crown. Gameplay |tier =Boss |hp =135000 |might attack =14500 |magic attack =- |might defense =71% |magic defense =69% |damage =14000 |morale =0 |destiny =0 |speed =8 |initiative =50 |size = Large |icon = Uriel icon.png }} Uriel is one of the boss characters. Tactic The Spider's Stratagem It is necessary to create a big army in order for the boss to be defeated under some turns, and cannot take advantage of his abilities then. If the boss is defeated, it is over for the fight if he has minions yet. A Dream Which Was Not All A Dream The most difficult fight of the mission, because of this worthy to begin the "Master of the Elements" quest with this. The minions may decimate the army, and the boss use a strong, area attack strikes. Unfortunately, the boss' defeat is not worth an end to the fight yet, it is necessary to destroy with the minions. Useful abilities: *Arachne in Level 4; Vampiric Embrace; Regeneration, Mass (to heals creatures) *Evasive Maneuvers; Stand Your Ground, Mass; Stone Skin, Mass (to reduces damage) *Weakness, Mass (reduce the boss' and his minions' damage by half) *Reinforcements (increase number of target stack) Abilities ;Mass Resurrection ;Divine Presence ;Fanaticism ;Holy Rage ;Absolute Purity ;Living ;Boss Minions Scenarios Tutorial Campaign *The Emperor's Will: Uriel proposes that Gerhart marries Slava's daughter, Irina. Haven Campaign *Something is Rotten: In the beginning of the scenrio, Uriel recites the prophecy of Demons attacking Ashan to Slava and Gerhart. Afterwards, he is seen on trial of Anastasya. Inferno Campaign *Angel, Angel, Burning Bright: Kiril remembers that last month he spoke with Sarah and Uriel about going to Sheogh to defeat the Faceless. Necropolis Campaign *Circumradiant Dawn: Uriel appears before Anastasya, ordering her to defeat the Demon threat. *The Spider's Stratagem: Anastasya, having learned that Uriel possesed her mind to kill her father, needs to defeat him. Second Necropolis Campaign *A Dream Which Was Not All A Dream: Defeat Uriel that get it from him the Fire Elemental Essences. Achievement ;Divine Absence Let us decrease the minion stacks to so much that the boss should use this ability on all, after destroy them under one turn then. ;Monster Hunter Appearances Uriel appears only in Might & Magic: Heroes VI. Trivia Uriel is one of the archangels in christianity. Gallery 75884217_large_Boss_Uriel.jpg|Full-body artwork of Uriel Uriel hatred.jpg|Uriel, plotting his revenge against the Faceless Uriel and Liam.jpg|Uriel, as Emperor Liam's advisor Uriel's death.jpg|Uriel, mortally wounded by the Demons during the battle for Falcon's Reach ru:Архангел Уриэль Category:Heroes VI characters Category:Heroes VI bosses